Fan Question Day!
Episode The Episode starts with Jirard saying "Welcome to Wild Arms nope!" Greg responds by saying that he says that every episode, because they play the game so often. Progress Since Jirard was under level for the game, He spends the entirety of the episode leveling up his party using the "Star-Glitch." Jirard gained 6 levels from the power leveling. Questions from the Fans! This episode was a special Q&A Episode, since the whole episode Jirard is power-leveling. CoolFizz10: What made you decide to have Greg on Super Beard Bros.? : Alex 'said that part of it was that Super Beard Bros. was a lot of work, and they needed the third "heat" to round out their system. : '''Jirard '''also said that when Greg first came to the show, a lot of The Completionist Interns had come and gone, and so Greg asked if he could help pick up the slack, and Jirard really didn't see any problem with it. BobTulap: Is there any game in particular you all really want to play on the show? : '''Jirard '''said that while their is no game in particular, he wanted to try and play some Dream Cast games, such as ''Crazy Taxi for a One-Off. : 'Alex '''said that he really wants to play ''Chrono Trigger, Earthbound, ''and ''Grim Fandango. colbycopter: How do I get a cool beard like Jirard? I cannot get facial hair :( : '''Jirard said it is because he is Arab. : Alex said to eat raw eggs and push real hard. He than said "Actually, dont eat raw eggs." BrutalMoose: How dare you? : Jirard was puzzled by the question, not knowing how to respond. : Alex said "No! How dare you?" MGSPhantom: Have any of you played Twisted Metal? I'll totally send a couple of TM games in if you haven't! : Jirard said that he has Twisted Metal Black and the PS3 Remake. : Greg has played Head On and Twisted Metal on the Dream Cast. MitchWorden: Any chance of a Beard Bros. Live stream? I watch Jirards all the time, All together would be awesome! : Jirard '''answered saying that he didn't see why not, with '''Greg immediately (jokingly) saying "The answer is no!" : Alex '''said that their weren't any current plans to do so, with '''Jirard saying that if they did do it, that they would record 7 episodes live, but although they did a Beard Bros. Stream awhile ago, there was a problem because people had tuned out, as they weren't that far into the episodes yet. FranRacciatti: How many episodes to you get per session of gaming? : At the same time, all three of the Beard Bros. said 7 episodes are filmed back-to-back. higglesth: Are their any co-op games planned for the future on the show? : Jirard and Alex at the same time both said that they wanted to stay away from Co-Op games because they want to focus on talking during the videos. Alex then says that it's hard him to talk while playing, but it's possible to do with a quick game, like Mario Kart or Scott Pilgrim. casposaurus: Why is Gerg exempt from the beard requirement? Would you consider Smooth McGroove a guest Beard Bro? : Jirard answers the second part, saying that because Max (Smooth McGroove) lives close by, so the chances of him being on the show are pretty high. : Greg answers the first part, saying that he physically cannot grow a beard. He would have one if he could. @CitricSilver: Do you guys play games together when not filming Super Beard Bros.? : Jirard said surprisingly, no, they don't. : Alex said that sometimes they'd get drunk and play a bunch of games together, but nothing seriously. : Greg revealed that he personally likes to watch games anyway, as he's more of a spectator. animegamingnerd:What is your favorite RPG this Gen? : Alex said 5 games; Final Fantasy 13, Pokemon Black and White 2, Ni No Kuni, and Demon Souls/Dark Souls. ColeRehab: Is your beard available for rent? I need a k''new place to sleep. : '''Jirard' said that his beard is gone right now, but it'll be back soon. : Alex said that while his beard is here, he needs it. nicktmartin: How do you guys like EarthBound? : Jirard simply says that he loves it, while Alex says that it's one of his favorite games of all time. : Greg just says that he has emotional scars from the question. Puddingfighter: Game series that needs a sequel? : Jirard and Alex both said Super Mario RPG at the same time. : Greg said Red Dead Redemption, and Vigilante 8. : Alex also said he would like Rogue Squadron, Pokemon Snap, Freedom Fighters, Killer 7, Shadow of the Colossus, and Chrono Cross. PiChart: If the three of you made up the A-Team, which member would you be? : Alex says that he would be Murdoch, Jirard would be Mr. T, Greg said he would be The Face, and MatPat would be Hannibal. ???: How much beard could a Beard Bro. beard if a Beard Bro. could beard beards? : A'''s one as soon as Alex finished asking the question, '''Jirard and Greg both exclaimed''' "BEARS!"' SparkyQuarky: If each of you were turned into a console, which would you be and why? : '''Jirard' said Super Nintendo for life! : Greg said Dreamcast. : Alex said Atari Jaguar, because that's what would happen to him. MisterMirror/JakeTerrel: '''What's the best way to find old-school games? Yard Sales, Good Will, E-bay, Any tips? : '''Jirard said Goodwill and Swap-Meets. : Greg said Swap-meets as well. : Alex said private gaming stores. Medikor83: What was the single hardest game you've ever completed? (Directed to Jirard) : Alex asked Jirard if it was "D-d-d-d-d-d-Dark Souls?" : Jirard and Greg, however, both said that it was Metal Gear Solid. : Jirard did say that one of the worst things about Dark Souls is the Side-Quests, they happen if you do/don't do certain things, as well as a long story about Jirard obtaining the "Obtain All Miracles" achievement. TCGJAyandGian:' '''What do you think the next game for Sonic will be after ''Lost Worlds? Share your thoughts. : Jirard and Alex both said that there would probably another another 2-D one. : Greg said Sonic Generations 2. curry_rob: Does Greg know that the GERG is the word?! (Sorry couldn't help myself) : Greg simply said "Yes. I Do know that." @CitricSilver: Are their any games you want to play on Super Beard Bros. but are unable to? : All three of them said Handheld games, as well as PC games.. Although they have a DS Capture Card, they would prefer to get something better first. ???: What's the biggest classic game you've never played. : Jirard said, that he hasn't played Chrono Trigger. : Greg said he hasn't played almost everything on the Super Nintendo. : Alex said, although it isn't a classic game, he hasn't played Skyward Sword. Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Q&A